paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Incompleteness
This story is made by Chasebuddy22. Don't edit without my permission unless you are an admin. 'Summary: ' When the Ryder and the other pups find that Chase is seriously ill and had a high fever. Ryder takes Chase to Katie's vet shop. Chase had to spend one week in there without meeting the other pups. During the toughest missions, how will the Paw patrol manage without Chase? Story __________________________________________________________________________________ It was a early in the morning. Half of the Adventure Bay was awake. Ryder could barely keep his eyes open as he walked toward the elevator. He got dressed up and took the kibble packet and started to fill the dog bowls with food. He went outside to say good morning to the pups when he saw something really strange. He thought every pup was awake but they were still sleeping in their dog houses. He began to think why didn't Chase wake up the pups. Chase always wakes before Ryder does. Ryder: Skye.. *Shaking her a little* Wake up Skye: Good morning Ryder.. *Yawning* What time is it? Ryder: It's 8 am in the morning.. Where is Chase?. Can you wake up the others for me Skye. I need to find out where Chase is. Skye: Sure thing. *Running toward the pup houses* Ryder knocked on Chase's pup house door. He was really concerned for his favorite police pup. Chase: .....Who...is it..? *Sneezing before opening the door* Ryder: It's me buddy, what's wrong?. Are you having another cold? *Scratching behind the ear* Chase: I don't feel so.... good.. *Sneezing and coughing* Ryder: Oh no.. I better get you to Katie's. Don't worry Chase. You will feel better once you have the medicine. So Ryder took Chase and went off in his ATV. The other pups were looking very worriedly. Marshall: What's wrong with Chase? I hope he is alright. Rocky: Me too. So Ryder stopped his vehicle and went inside the clinic. He saw Katie treating a sick pup who was lying on a pup bed. She notice Ryder while she was busy feeding the pup some medicine. Katie: Oh hi Ryder, what brings you here? Ryder: It's Chase. He is having another cold, I guess. *Putting Chase down in the bed* Katie: I'm afraid it's not just a cold. Nowadays, lots of dogs have fever. Even this pup over here.. *Pointing to the sick pup other side of the room* It's like a virus fever. I'm afraid Chase must stay here until he is better so that other pups won't get sick. Ryder: Uh oh.. Let's hope Chase get better and the other pups won't get the fever. I will be back soon Chase. Take rest. The lookout was a bit gloomy when Ryder returned. He saw the pups running to him with worried. Marshall: Ryder. Ryder, What's wrong with Chase? Ryder: He have a fever. So he must stay at Katie's until he is feeling better. Skye: How long is that? Ryder: It's hard to tell. He was really weak.. so it might take a few days. Zuma: Can we visit him? Ryder: No.. I can't take any chance of you pups getting sick. But I will make sure to call Katie everyday or visit the clinic to see if Chase is feeling better. Now that was a lot of question. Who wants breakfast? Pups: Me! Me mee.. *Jumping up and down* Marshall: Me too me too.. At the clinic, Chase was lying on the bed feeling really cold. In his mind, it was like being in a freezer or it was like being a penguin. Katie notice this and switch off the AC. Katie: Sorry Chase, I didn't saw that the AC was on. *Taking a spoon* Here is the medicine. Chase: *Drinks the medicine* Ugh.. Can.. you please close the window.... I want to take... a nap.. Katie: Sure.. Rest well. Chase: When will... Ryder be back..? Katie: I am not sure. I will call him as soon as I finish the work. I am sure he just went to get breakfast for other pups. He will be back soon. Meanwhile Ryder was getting some treats for Chase. He didn't notice Marshall behind him until he turned around to get a bag. Marshall as usual greet him with a smile. But inside, he was really getting worried for his best friend. Marshall: Hello Ryder. What are you doing? Ryder: I am just taking some treats for Chase. He might be hungry. Marshall, don't worry about him. He is a tough pup and he will be just fine. Even though Ryder pretend to be not worried, he was a lot worried about him. All the time he was thinking about Chase. He decide not to be worried in front of the other pups or they might become worried too. Marshall: Even I hope he is okay. But Ryder, what if an emergency occurs? Who will do Chase's job? Ryder: Hmm.. I am not sure.When an emergency occurs, I will think about it. *Hears his pup pad rings* Oh no.. Ryder: Hello Ryder here, Mayor Goodway: We have a huge problem Ryder.. The traffic lights are broken and it's causing a traffic jam. Lots of people are not able to cross the road in this mess.It's a total disaster. Ryder: No worries, We will get it fix in a jiffy. Mayor Goodway: I knew you won't let us down. Ryder: No job is too big, no pup is too small. Paw patrol to lookout. After an elevator scene, the pups were lined in the top of the lookout. They were currently waiting for Chase to say his usual catchphrase. Zuma: Um.. Chase is not here guys so one of us should say the catchphwase. Rubble: Oh yeah... It's kind a lonely in the lookout without him. *Whimpers* Marshall: Okay.. Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: We have a problem in our hands. There is a traffic problem. The road in front of the town hall's traffic lights is broken and it causing a traffic jam. I need Rocky to use the tools in your pup pack to fix the light. Rocky: Green means go. Ryder: And I need Zuma to direct the cars Zuma: Me? Uh.. Zuma is on the case. I better get Chase's pup pack. Ryder: I also need Marshall and his ladder to get Rocky up so he could fix the light. Marshall: I'm fired up. After an truck scene, the Paw patrol arrive to the place. It was really messy than Ryder had thought. Ryder: Woah.. This is trouble. Marshall, get your ladder up and Rocky, fix it as soon as you can. Zuma.. Direct the traffic. Zuma: Sure..thing.. Wuff Wuff light *Nervous* Okay, All the.. car going that way, go now... Okay stop now all the cars going this way, go now. Ryder: Nice traffic control Zuma. Zuma: Thanks Zuma.. It's weally hard to diwect twaffic, if you happen to be a Water wescue pup. Ryder: I know, but you need to hang in there till Chase is okay. Rocky: Ryder! It's done. Ruff ruff. It's fixed Ryder: Thanks Rocky.. It looks good. Come here Zuma. Your job will be taken care by the traffic lights now. Zuma: That's a welief. Mayor Goodway: Thanks Paw patrol. Ryder: Not a problem. *Hears pup pad rings* Hello Ryder here. Katie: Ryder.. Chase is kinda feeling better now but still he have to stay here till he completely recovers. Ryder: Okay.. I will come there soon. Pups.. you can play now. I will be back soon to give your lunch. Rocky: Sure thing Ryder. When Ryder entered in the vet clinic, He saw Chase who was in a warm blanket. Ryder: Aww.. So cute. How is he doing now? Katie: He is okay.. Chase's fever is gone but he says he got a headache. Plus he asked where were you. He really missed you. Ryder: Aww.. I am here now Chase. Get well soon. The pups were deciding and also arguing about what to play. Zuma and Rubble says Pup pup boogie. Skye and Marshall says hide and seek. It was really irritating but somehow Zuma gave up and decided to give an Idea which everyone loved. Tag! Zuma: Okay.. Skye you are it. *Running away* Skye: And Rubble, you will be it next. *Running after Rubble* Rubble: Not if you are wearing wheels *Riding the skateboard* Marshall: This is Chase's favorite game. If he was here, he will like it a lot. Rocky: That's right. We miss him a lot. Paw patrol is not the same anymore without Chase. Chase was really despondent that he could not get to meet his friends. He really wish to sneak outside and meet the pups but that could not work if Katie keeps an eye on Chase for almost 24 hours. He sign once again. This time it was loud enough to Ryder to hear. Ryder: Everything alright? Do you need something? Chase: Yes, of course.. I need every pup in the lookout to be here. But no.. Ryder: You know the reason why they could not come. How would you feel if your friends caught the cold. What will you do? Chase: I will feel disconsolate.. but I am now also feeling sad due to spending the whole week inside this prison known as Katie's vet clinic. *Sigh after coughing*. Both Ryder and Katie laughed as Chase smiled a bit from what he had said. Ryder: So Chase.. While you were here, we have done a mission also. Some traffic problem. Chase: Really? Who have done my part of the rescue? *Excited to know* Ryder: Well I ask Zuma to do it. He was pretty good at it too. Chase: Zuma? How did he operate my vehicle and my pup pack. Last time, he crashed Rubble's rig in to a rock. *Laughing and thinking about the memory* Ryder: Well this time, your truck wasn't needed for anything. So I just brought him to the spot by giving him a ride in my ATV. Chase: That's a relief. So how is Skye? I mean Marshall? *Awkward* Ryder: Haha.. Marshall is good and so is Skye. The whole crew is worried about you. Chase: That's sweet. How long will it take me to get better? Katie: Well about one week. Chase: Ugh.. *Groan* Both Ryder and Katie laughed at the action done by Chase. Chase was not very happy right now. He began to think about the memories of the pups together. Meanwhile at the other side of Adventure Bay, Mama Hootie just woke up to get some food for little hootie. It turns out that the little owl was missing. It took a second for Mama hootie flew and started searching for the owl. Lucky for her, she found Captain turbot not that much far from the owl's tree. Captain Turbot: Hello Mama hootie. What got you so worried? Mama hootie: Hoo Hoo hoo.. *Pointing toward a feather of the little owl* Captain Turbot: *Gasp* Little hootie is misplaced and you cannot locate him? Mama hootie: Hoo. Captain Turbot: It's times to call the Paw patrol. *Take out the phone* Both Ryder and Katie were pouring some food in to the dog dishes when he receive a call. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Turbot: There is some sort of trouble here. Little Hootie is missing. The big owl is really worried for the tiny owl. Ryder: We are on our way. No job is too big, No owl is too small. Paw patrol.. to the woods. Zuma.. wear Chase's Spy gear. Pups: Ryder need us. Zuma: Not again. It's weally uncomfortable with wearing Chase's gear. The crew raced to where Ryder has ask them to be. Zuma was having some difficulties driving Chase's vehicle. They found Ryder who was currently talking to Captain turbot with Mama hootie. Ryder: Okay Paw patrol, we have an emergency. Little hootie has gone missing. For this mission, I need Skye. You can track them with your goggle in above. I also need Marshall to reach higher places to see if he is hiding there. Finally, I need Zuma. You can get Chase's drone up in the air and see if you can locate him. Skye: This pup gotta fly. Marshall: I'm fired up Zuma: Let's dive in... uh. I mean Super spy Zuma is on the case. They all began searching for the little owl. Marshall began to search higher trees but as he comes down every time, somehow he slips and fall. Ryder: Get the drone in to position, Zuma. Zuma: Ruff Ruff Drone. *Wait for five second* It's not working Wyder.. What should I do? Ryder: Try a different bark. It might work. Zuma: Woof woof. *Trying different barks* After Trying 10 different barks, the drone was able to pop up. Zuma: Ugh.. Finally. Wyder it is launched. Ryder: Good work buddy. Now Control the drone and search for Little hootie. Zuma: Oh boy... This is going to be an awful week. *Groan* Marshall: Ugh.. I can't find him anywhere. This is getting out of hand Ryder. If only Chase was here, It will take only a second for him to control the drone and find the owl. *Pointing to a chocolate Labrador who was busy trying to control the drone* Back to the vet clinic, Chase was almost finishing his food when he heard a hoot sound. Chase tried to open the door. He found Little hootie outside who was flying. Chase got really excited when he saw him. Chase: Hello Little hootie. How is your day? Little hootie: Hoo hoo *Sitting on Chase's head* Chase: Want a snack little guy? Little hootie: Hoo. Chase: I will take that as a yes. *Giggles* Meanwhile, the pups were still working very hard to find the little owl. But they couldn't succeed. Zuma was getting irritated at the drone control. He really wish that this was a water rescue. Marshall: No luck Ryder.. Skye has even search the jungle as well. Also Jake's mountain. Drone hasn't been doing his job correctly. Zuma: Marshall.. can you give me a paw here. It's really hard. Marshall: Sure Zuma. I'm coming. Zuma: This is hard as building a house. I don't know which button to press or not to press. I really wish.... Marshall: Hang on Zuma... Ryder. The drone found little hootie. Or something like him. It's near Katie's vet clinic. Ryder: Let's go pups. *Taking the helmet and went straight ahead to the clinic* So the pups went to the vet clinic. They got inside and found out something that every pup gasp. Little hootie was eating some pup treats with Chase. Chase looked at the others with a wagging tail. Chase: Hello guys. What are you doing here? *Happy to see his friends* Zuma: All this time, Little hootie was just here visiting Chase. We have been searching for him for hours and been seawching every corner of Adventure Bay. I can't believe it. Marshall: Well at least we get to meet Chase.. Hi buddy. *Smiling* Rubble: It's only been one day.. but it's started to get chaos without Chase on the team. I wonder what will be our next emergency.. Soon It was night time and all the pups could do was look at Ryder's pup pad, wishing that another call wouldn't come. Zuma: Guys.. we have been watching the pup pad for hours.. I think we wouldn't get a call. Boy.. that's good. Skye: Hmm.. I am going to bed now. Marshall: Me too. I am very tired. *Yawning* Three days have been passed. The pups were tired of the chaotic adventure, they had to go through. Especially Zuma, who was needed for every single rescue. Currently Zuma, Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky were talking by a tree. Rocky: Yesterday's mission was very tiring. *Moving his paw around the grass* Rubble: Well it was funny too. Especially when Zuma fell in to the pond while rescuing the pigs. He was like Rocky. Zuma: Hey, that was not funny. That pond was really cold and I had to react like that. Rubble: Haha.. sure Zuma. Anything you say is true. *Chuckles* Zuma: Well.. At least, my hovercwaft wasn't taken by Alex like your wig was. Rubble: Hey.. don't remind me that incident. It was the most horrible day ever. *Shiver at the thought of the day* Zuma: Well sorry about that.. Alex finally learn his lesson after wescuing your wig. Rocky: Haha. *giggles* It's so cute when you say wig instead of rig. Zuma: Hehe.. *Blush* Well it's not that... *Interrupted by Ryder's voice* Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. The pups quickly went to the top of the lookout and lined up. They were waiting for Ryder to speak about the trouble. Ryder: We have an emergency pups.. Zuma, I think it's the toughest one yet. Zuma: Oh no *gulp* What is it? Ryder: Farmer Al was feeding the cows and went to get some water leaving the fence open. All of the cows escape and spread out around Adventure Bay. He got new two cows yesterday. So we need to herd total seven cows. Pups: *Gasp* Rubble: Well let's wish that the cows wouldn't go out on a boat in the bay. Ryder: I need Skye. You can spot the cows from above. I also need Zuma. You can herd the cows and lead them back to the cow fence. This job is big enough for everyone. The rest can help Zuma by herding them. Pups: *Howls* The Paw patrol spread out individually searching for the cows. Zuma and Ryder went to the spot where Skye located a cow. Ryder: Okay Zuma.. Herd the cow back to the farm. Zuma: *Gulp* here goes nothing.. Wuff Wuff. *Herding him toward the hovercraft* I got one cow. Be wight back. Hey silly cow, here is some hay for you. Follow me if you want them. *Driving his hovercraft slowly* So Zuma finally arrived to the farm with a happy cow who was busy eating her hays. He then herd her back to the fence. Zuma: One down. Six more to go. Farmer Al: Thanks Zuma. I really need my cows back before they run into trouble. Zuma: Don't wowwy. Zuma and the Paw patrol are on the wescue. We will find your cows before you say cow. Farmer Al: Cow. Zuma: Uh... Okay.........We might take a while to find them. *Driving his hovercraft to where Ryder was* Zuma: What's up Wyder? Any luck finding them? *Wag tails* Ryder: We had a lot of luck. Marshall found one cow and Rocky and Rubble found one cow as well. They are bringing them to the farm now. Lets find the rest of the four cows. Zuma: On it Wyder. Wait... *Looks behind Ryder* There is a cow behind you.. I am on it. Ruff ruff. Zuma ran to get the cow. But what he didn't notice was that there was a hole on the ground. Zuma ran toward the hole and fell. He did hurt his paw. Zuma: Oh no.. My paw.. *Whimpers* Wyder.. Ryder: Ugh. We need Marshall. *Takes the pup pad* Marshall. Get your EMT gear and come soon. Zuma is hurt. Marshall: *Gasp* I am fired up. Ruff Ruff As soon as Zuma heard Marshall's fire siren, he got really happy. Zuma: Hurry up Marshall. It's hurts.. Marshall: Don't worry Zuma. I am here to make you feel better. Ruff ruff X ray screen. Hm.... I think you just sprain your paw. Zuma: That's good.. Are you gonna wrap it up? Marshall: Of course. Ruff bandage. Once it's wrapped up, you need to rest. Zuma: But I cannot west yet. I have to hewd the cows. Ryder: No way. You are going to rest. Someone else is going to do the herding. Zuma: But but but..... I want to help.. Marshall: You are my patient. I am your doctor. I recommend you to rest. Zuma: Who... who else is gonna do the herding? *Thinking* Chase: Me! I am. Ryder: Chase??. What are you doing here? *Turning around* Katie: Yea.. Well Chase really wanted to come here. He is all better now. I had given him a shot too. Chase: Yeah.. It's...hurts Ryder: Hahah.. Good thing you are here. I need you to herd the cows. Chase: This pup is back on track. Ruff ruff mega phone. Ruff ruff. Follow me cows, i got yummy, fresh hay for you. Soon about fifteen minutes, Chase was done with the rescue. He got all four cows back on fence. Farmer Al thanked the Paw patrol and the pups and Ryder went back to the lookout. Marshall: It's really glad you're back. I missed you. In fact we all missed you. Chase: Thanks Marshall.. Thanks pups. Especially Zuma. He done my job really well. Thank you. Zuma: That's okay big dude. I did what a fwiend will do. *rubbing his paw on a ice cube.* Ryder: Chase. You have been a good pup today. *Tossing a pup treat at Chase*. Pups: Hey hey!! Where are our treats? *Jumping up and down* Ryder: *Chuckles* Here you are. What a bunch of good pups *Tossing treats* Well done crew. Marshall: Hey hey.. Let's race. Skye: Yeah! Rocky: Count me in. Chase: I will start. Ruff ruff megaphone. Racers to the starting line. On you're mark, get set. Go!! Marshall: I am in the second. *Trips* Woah! Look out!!. Rocky: Huh? Yeah.. that tower is called the Lookout. Why did you say lookout? *A little bit confused* Marshall: No.. *Shaking his head as a sign of no* I mean watch out... *Rolling faster toward the finish line.* Chase: And Marshall wins. Marshall: I win? I mean yeah I win. Rocky: That was lucky. But I am gonna beat you next time. Marshall: Like Zuma says.. In you're dreams dude. *Chuckles*. The whole crew started to have a good laugh together. They had a great time together that day. The end Category:Chasebuddy22's Stories